world_war_2wikiaorg-20200214-history
World War II Wiki talk:Sascha Kreiger Talk Archive
Welcome Hi, welcome to World War II Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the King Tiger page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hello Are you the Admin of this wiki? If so i edited a few pages of Ideologies and Bombs Thanks. Leader102 01:28, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Admin You and Leader102 are now Admins --"Snake? Snake!? Snaaaaaake!?!? 01:25, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I would love it if you would come back to the wiki... and btw i love Warhammer.. 15:43, July 18, 2011 (UTC) About your offer Hey Sascha Kreiger, Yes, I did read what you left Vapor Snake but, for now I just want to stay on wikia. It certainly is appealing and I'll be sure to see what Vapor Snake has to say. Maybe I just to make up my mind. In the mean time like I said I'll be here almost always working on the wiki. I hope you like what changes I made to the home page. Fargo84 18:33, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Reply I like the idea of moving the wiki but i think that we need everyones opinion.... @Fargo84... i love what you did with the home page and i want to make a poll asking people if we should move the wiki... I get a personal email everyday that counts the amount of visitors and it has been over 200 for the last couple of days.. keep up the good work guys! 15:42, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Im ready I'm all for moving the wiki we can get things set up whenever you are ready and i will let fargo84 know as well RE: Moving the wiki I will hold off on the domain name for now and maybe ask for donations later... im fine with worldwar2encyclopedia or we could do ww2encyclopedia to shorten it... alright I'm fine with that Admin/Bureaucrat I created my account with the username "General Snake". I would appreciate it if you could move the account to the above groups so i can begin formatting the wiki, thanks.. 00:11, August 2, 2011 (UTC) No Warning Hi it's me Fargo84 17:34, August 12, 2011 (UTC). I just wanted to say that I removed the warning becuase 1. I wrote the article so I remember most of the references and I did not copy wikipedia directly as I cross referenced other sites instead. 2. I did fix some lines that looked like they might be coming from wikipedia and replaced them with my own writing. I also noticed that the changes I made to the article seemed to have changed to before I fixed it so redid the changes. Did you change them? Block Further Details: After emailing me abuse after three warnings, I have blocked you. Because it was related to WWII wiki, I can do this lawfully. JosephAsherFord Talk World War II 12:09, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Talk page You are still blocked from editing on World War II Wiki, but I have decided to let you edit your own talk page. If you have any messages for me you can leave them on your talk page, and I shall check daily. Note that if you abuse this let-off, you shall be blocked from editing your talk page. JAF1999 Talk World War II 19:57, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I have made a massive mistake!! I blocked the wrong guy!! Please forgive me if you can remove the notice from Sannse's talk page and just replace it with "user made a blocking mistake - resolved" I shall unblock you. I am so so sorry and I hope we can work together to make a good team, and make a pact never to block each other again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Have a Happy New Year, JAF1999 Talk World War II 20:06, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok. I forgive you. I will withdraw reports against you if you unblock me. Please explain the situation to Vapor Snake and let him know that Tommgun2 was not actually Paul Siebert, and was actually a troll impersonating him. :::Sascha Kreiger, Imperator des Sturmkrieg Sektor (Kaisar) 21:20, December 31, 2011 (UTC)